Forgetting the memory
by Onedisturbedchild
Summary: 142 years ago Alice became sick. Now she knows why she was put through so much pain. She must do what she can to protect the children as well as herself. Rated "T" for teen for future uses of language, romance (Alice and Jack) and maybe some fighting scenes. My first fan fiction so it may suck. Reviews highly welcomed. Also I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise of the Guardians**

Doctors and nurses watched as the girl screamed, two months and still no one knew what was wrong. Little did they know that Alice was seeing things, things that she thought that she would never have to see again. Memories played before her, as if she was watching her life play before her. The last thing she saw was herself closing her eyes ... forever.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes I know this was very short, but I really didn't know how start off this story any other way. Anyways since my writing skills suck please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling errors tell me and I'll fix them when I have the chance. Tell me what you think ! c: **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise of the Guardians**

To the real world Alice Liddell was dead. Alice was not yet dead though, in the real world she could not fell her body working anymore, she felt as if part of her soul and spirit had been pulled out of her. A all to familiar surge of power filled Alice as she was still falling. The creatures below her had seen a flash of bright,blinding light followed by a booming sound and knew that their Alice had come to her home.

** *142** **Years Later*  
North's Workshop**

It was night, when North had heard news from the yetis of something unexplainable happening to the globe. The moon was shining on the globe as if to say that was where he had to look. North watched in fear as every couple of minutes as a bright shinning light on the globe would blink and soon after a thick black goo would spill out. The black goo smelled worse than two-year old Christmas cookies. Every time the goo was done spilling out of the light, it would turn into what North recognized as Pitch Black's nightmare sand. Ever so slowly the light would turn back on again, not as bright as before the mysterious goo had squeezed itself out of the light. He had no hesitation with his next actions and turned to the yetis.  
"Prepare for company," He told the yetis as he reached for the control panel, grabbing the handle that would signal the other guardians that there was trouble." This could take awhile." He said watching the globed closely hoping and wondering .

Tooth was busy giving her fairies different locations of the world where to find the teeth children were hiding under their pillows. She was too busy to notice the lights going off by herself. Baby Tooth had come up to her and gently pulled on her hand, gaining Tooth's attention.

" Yes, what is it?"

Baby Tooth pointed up to the sky, where the lights were coming from.

"Oh no" She said pointing to a random fairy around her. " You're in charge until I get back." She flew off to North's workshop with a small group of fairies following her.

The Sandman was busy giving the children of the world dreams when he saw the lights. He quickly finished filling the land below him with his beautiful sand that would bring the children good dreams. Giving the kids dreams had now become something he had found hard to do. Now that he knew Pitch was out there and no matter what Sandy would try to do there would always be some kid out there that would have a nightmare. Sandy would always try to help the children. He changed the shape of the sand below him into an airplane that would take him away to North's.

Bunnymund was planting new plants to help with the up coming Easter season. Even though it was now summer the plants would still take all winter to grow fully. He looked up, looking at the sky, when he saw the lights in sky. Rolling his eyes he tapped his foot twice as his rabbit hole opened for him to travel to North's. He hugged himself, already able to feel the cold from the other side.

Jack sat in Jamie's room watching as Jamie read a new comic book. Jack thought about what had happened over the last five years. Jamie had been the first person to see him in the 300 years Jack had been a spirit. Together with the help Jamie and his friends they were able to defeat Pitch Black and his army of nightmares. Now five years later, Jamie was the only one of his friends to still believe in Jack and the other guardians. Jamie had been made fun of so many times for still believing, but no matter what anyone ever said to him he never stopped. Jack was glad that someone like Jamie believed in him. Jamie wasn't the only remaining believer though. His sister,Sophie, had heard the story so many times she had given into the belief that the amazing Jack Frost was real and she saw him! From that point on she believed in almost any story her brother had told her.

Sophie's favorite stories were the ones told by Lewis Carroll. _Alice in wonderland _ the story was called. He had heard it almost a thousand times, she always picked it as a bed time story. She had always asked Jack if he knew Alice, but Jack never really gave her a real answer. She was a strong believer in the story Jack knew that if he were to tell her that there was no Alice or Wonderland that it would break her heart.

He looked out the window finally realizing that the lights were going off... that had meant that something was wrong, and the children of the world where in some sort of danger. Jack looked over at Jamie, who was lost in his comic book, and jumped out of the window without even saying bye.

**Author's Note:  
****If there are any grammar or spelling errors report them in the reviews and I'll fix them. Hope you like it so far, I know my writing skills aren't that great but this is a story I made up months ago and I really want to share it with other people before I go out of my mind. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise of the Guardians **

All the guardians met in front of the large fireplace in front of the even larger globe. Jack sat at the window same as always. North said what was on everyone's mind.

"My fellow guardians, I have gathered you here today because there is a new threat facing the children and possibly us too." He paused before going on " Today there was black goo dripping from the globe. It smelled worse than two-year old cookies, and would turn into nightmare dust before it even hit the ground." North finished, waving his hands for dramatic effect.

All of the guardians were silent lost in their own thoughts. Jack turned his attention back to looking out the window. He himself was fighting a battle if his own, he wanted to know more about his past more than ever. The idea of what happened to his sister after she saw him fall through the ice plagued him. Did she live a normal life or was she forever scared by the fact her brother had fallen through the ice? The screams and cheers of his fellow guardians pulled him out of his thoughts . Jack turned away from the window and looked at what all the others were staring at. In the middle of the room, were the symbol for all the guardians was, the middle was opening.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund said "He's choosing a new guardian"

" Oh! I wonder who it will be" Tooth said excitability

Jack got up slowly as he watched what was happening before his eyes. He had never actually seen a guardian be chosen before. Jack gasped at what he saw. The blue crystal, on its pedestal ,opened up from its hiding place and morphed itself. Slowly the image of a girl wearing a dress, her right hand clutching her left arm and in her free hand she had a knife with intense design carved into it. The girl wore boots that covered her almost her whole leg and her apron bearing the symbol of Venus and the symbol of Jupiter. Her face was the last thing morphed into the crystal, she wore a stare that looked as if they were looking into somewhere far away that no one else could see. Her hair was straight and she wore a necklace with the Omega symbol.

All the guardians in the room gave each other a nervous glance. Jack looked at them confused, he had never seen anyone who looked anything like that. The girl morphed into the crystal seemed only about eight or nine years old.

" Now why would _The Man In The Moon _pick her?" The words came out of his mouth as if in complete discuss. " All she knows how to do is run away from the problems she faces! She hinds in her wonderland and doesn't know how to deal with problems!" Bunny continued to rant on about the girl shown in the crystal.

"Bunny, think about it she did once protect the memories of those children" Tooth said giving him a reason she might have been chosen.

"She also protects the power of imagination too" North added "Its easy to see why she would be picked for a guardian, Alice Liddell, guardian of imagination"

Jack was listening to the conversation, interested in what was happening.

" Tooth could have given them there memories at anytime she wanted." Bunny argued.

" No ... I couldn't. Those children, were too far gone. Plus I didn't have any _happy_ memories to give them! That's why they had been there in the first place." Tooth looked down as if she was guilty of something.

Jack felt that now would be the right time for him to join into the conversation.

" First of all, before we get into an argument over what she did, who even is she?"

Bunny toke a deep breath and looked away as if in pain. " She's Alice Liddell, I'm sure you've heard of her stories before?"

" No I … I don't think so."

" _Alice in wonderland _sound familiar mate?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "_That's _Alice? Last time he checked Alice was a cute little girl with a not-so serious expression on her face."

" Enough discussion, who is going to go get her? You all know she won't leave her wonderland unless one of her creatures tells her too" North told everyone what the obvious was.

" Why don't you shove her into a shack and toss into a magic portal like you did to me?" Jack said giving them a cold look.

Sandy made a X symbol out of sand over his head.

" Sandy's right we do that and she might take our heads." Tooth said. She saw Bunny and North give her a disapproving look." If you would pardon the expression"

Before anyone could say anything else, a portal opened next to them. They watched slowly as a black boot stepped through.

**Authors Note: **

**If there any grammar or spelling errors report them to me and I will fix them when I have the time. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise of the Guardians **

Alice walked along the river that reached all the way across the new Vale of Tears. The land that had once been lifeless was now full of new plants and creatures of all sorts. It had been 142 years since Alice had found her way back into wonderland, and in that time the it seemed as if the place had re-built itself. On a normal day Alice would run around saying hello to all the creatures, but today was not a normal day. She had the feeling that today would be the day she would have to go back to the real world. The very thought of going back into a place so dark and filled with pain made her blade form in hand. She hadn't used the weapon is so many years, she had forgotten how heavy the object was. Alice sent the thought to the back of her mind and her blade obediently followed.  
Alice fell to her knees and threw her face into her hand. She had been so confused, she had always thought that when you die you go to heaven or hell. Her wonderland certainly wasn't heaven and if it was hell; she was sure she would had at least seen some faces of people she had known by now. Now she realized how wrong she had been, when you die you're trapped in your own mind. Aside from that there where so many things she wanted to know, so many questions that would never be able to answer.  
From a distance Alice heard her name being called. She got up brushed herself off.  
" It's time to go. Isn't it?" she asked screaming at the sky where the voiced called from." Well guess what, I don't want to go. You can't make me go. That place is horrible." She said as the portal opened in front of her, sucking her in. It became clear that she had no say in if she was going or not.  
From inside the portal, Alice couldn't even hear her own thoughts. Everything was flying past her so fast, she felt so nauseous. The trip seemed like it was never-ending. In what could have been hours (though it was only a few minutes) Alice saw the other side of the portal. It seemed people and animals fighting on the other side. She didn't want be rude so to warn the others she was there, she stuck out a single black boot.

**Authors note :**  
**I was going to make this chapter longer but I just wanted to focus on Alice. Anyway's if something doesn't seem right tell me, I have a feeling that there is something missing, but I don't know what. As always any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me in the reviews! :D thanks **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Alic****e: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise of the Guardians**

Alice stepped into the room, everyone was staring at her and could tell that she had been crying. She fell to her knees, she was still dizzy and confused from rough trip.

"Where am I?" She asked, head in her knees trying to gather herself together.

"Alice, you made it! Welcome to my workshop. I trust that _Man In Moon_ treated you well." North said as the girl slowly looked at him like he was crazy.

Man_ In Moon? Where have I heard that before?_ Alice asked herself. Then she remembered, that stupid poem that the dollmaker had told her.  
North went on " Alice I have some news for you!" His hands gestured to the statue in the middle of the room." You are guardian now, MUSIC!"

Jack laughed at the familiar scene that all the guardians had to go through. Alice stud there confused as to what was happening. When all of North's creatures had gotten to close for comfort she couldn't help it anymore. She summed her weapon of choice and swung her arm back as it formed into her hand. Alice slammed the hobby horse into the ground below, sending vibrations throughout the floor. North screamed in fear that his workshop would fall down. Even Alice knew that though powerful, the weapon would not hurt North's workshop.

"What just one moment! Where am I? Who are you and the others? And who is this _Man In Moon? _" Alice asked, tension growing in her voice.  
North calmed himself down before he told her. One by one he introduced her to the guardians and what they protected.

" And I am North, protector of wonder."

" Well hello everyone, I'm Alice, as I'm sure you all know. I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken, I don't protect anything." Alice tried to tell them.

" Alice, I don't think you understand what it is we do. We protect children from fear and help them in their times of need." Tooth spoke up

" I'm sorry, but I don't bring children Joy, hope, memories, wonder or dreams. I don't help children, the only thing that I ever bring is madness and destruction."

" Hey, that's what they said about me. You know, without the madness part." He joked giving an evil eye to Bunnymund , who had once remarked all Jack ever did was cause destruction and had no right to be a guardian.

" Don't mind him Alice. He never knows his place, never did." He said pushing the winter spirit to the side before he said anything else stupid.

" You never answer my question, who is this _Man In Moon_?" She said in a sharp voice turning to face North._  
_

" _Man In Moon_, he is the reason you're here today. He is protector of all of us." North answered her question voice turning serious.

" NEVER!" Alice screamed out " _The Man In The Moon_ is the engineer. Why would I help him?" Alice turned to the giant window over the globe. " Is he the reason I'm doomed to spend forever in-"

The jingle of an elf bell interrupted Alice's fit. Sandy had tried to get the guardians attention. A new shadow was forming over the guardians symbol, _The Man In The Moon_ was going to show them who or what they were up against. A pair of hands formed, connected to strings and had faces in the middle. Then A figure formed in the middle.

" It's pitch, but what's with the hands" North asked.

" NOOOOO!" Alice screamed " I thought he was dead, I killed him! No, no, nooo..." Alice fell to her knees pounding the ground with her fist.

" Alice, what's wrong? Who is that?" Jack asked

" He tried to destroy me once, but I killed him. So why on earth is he back? I answered your question now you answer mine. Who is that ?" She said pointing to the figure in the middle of the hands.

" You didn't answer _my _quest-" Jack started

" Pitch Black, we stopped five years ago. " Bunnymund answered

" Well then, I fear we might have a battle to be fought soon. may I please have a place to sleep, or at least to clear my head?" She asked, her whole body shaking in fear.

" Yes Alice, right this way" North told her starting to walk down a long hallway.

Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth were whispering to each other, as if someone might hear. Jack sat there looking out the window again, he still didn't know who they were up against.

**Authors Note: Slow update I know, but life happens. Anyways I'm not used to long conversations in writing so if you see something wrong please tell me. Same for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise Of The Guardians**

*** Somewhere between here and there***

Two men sat in the darkness, plotting. They both had one goal in mind, destroying the children. They had believed that children had been the cause of their troubles, children had also been the reason they both sat in the darkness.

" When are we going, I can't wait forever." Said the smaller one.

" Soon, we will strike tonight." The larger one said preparing his army of dolls and ruin.

" Is the pawn in place, is she ready for the madness, destruction and pain?" The small one said stroking his nightmare horses main.

" Yes, she will be trapped in her mind forever, where she belongs. If everything goes as planned she will be alone, confused and scared." The large one said.

" Excellent" said the smaller one, a large grin growing on his face.

**Authors Note: Spelling or grammar, please tell me I will fix it when I get the chance. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to focus on this conversation. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, or Rise of the Guardians**

The room was plain, white walls, a dresser with a large mirror and a bed in the corner of the room. Alice laid there, slowly drifting to sleep , something she hadn't done in a long time. Before she knew it, Alice was fast asleep.

_Alice landed in a dark room. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her, she found herself unable to speak as the others in the room ignored her, as id she wasn't even there. She could tell there were two people in the room, and they had been very stressed out. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw them now. The Dollmaker and the one they called Pitch Black were talking, she couldn't hear them though. An army of ruin and dolls was forming. They could feel Alice in the room with them and grew restless, only to have the Dollmaker calm them down. Alice felt something evil forming, she was just blinded by what was in sight._

_" _Alice wake up!"

_Alice watched as a horse of black sand circled around her, no one noticed, no one cared. Pitch raised his arms as the horses of black sand flew up into a tunnel. _

" ALICE!"

_She watched, wondering what their mission was and where they where going._

_" _ALICE! WAKE UP!"

Alice woke up, Tooth had been shaking Alice as the other four watched her slowly caught her breath.

" What happened?" She asked as tooth backed away from the bed.

" You where screaming in your sleep, something about never letting them get away." Tooth said.

" It was nothing, just a nightmare, I used to get them all the time as a child." Alice said looking at the wall " I would very much like it if I could be alone but could someone please get me a glass of water?" She got up and walked to mirror, looking at her tired face.

" Mates, I'll get her the water." Bunnymund answered

"Thank you." Alice said still staring at the mirror as if it had all the answers. Each guardian left the room one by one, Jack was the last to leave and was the only one to hear Alice gasp. He was also it all. The mirror cracked, leaving ruin dripping out and on the dresser now sat a doll. The doll with the Omega pendant carved into the head and sat there naked. The Dollmakers doll, the one he tried to turn her into. She turned to Jack, crying and shaking. She couldn't help but collapse on to him, grabbing his shoulders for support. No one dared to say a thing. The smell of mold came from Alice's body, she looked down. Her classic blue dress no longer covered her body, but her London dress now did. Jack's eyes widened at the ground cracking. Alice closed her eyes, she knew what was going to happen. They were going to fall into wonderland, the same way as she did years before. The ground broke and they fell.

***** Moments later*****

Bunnymund returned with a glass of water. He tried knocking on the door, no answer. He knocked on some of the rooms close by, thinking that maybe he the wrong room. He realized that he had been right the first time and quickly rushed to the door and opened it. He found no one, only a broken mirror and a dolls body.

" I think we have a problem" He screamed to the other guardians down the hallway.

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the slow update, but it has been a busy week for me. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Kinda short I know. Since my writing skills suck, spelling or grammar mistakes please report to me and I will fix it when I have a chance. Oh and I would also like to say Thank You to those of you who are supporting this story, I was going to just stop writing but since people seem to like it I'll keep writing what I can. If updates start to slow down its because I'm getting to the point that I don't know what I want to happen next. Since this note seems to be going everywhere I will no say bye to all of you lovely ones. Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own : Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice or Rise of the Guardians**

They were falling into wonderland, Alice knew it. Unlike Jack, she didn't try to escape she just let the hole in the ground suck her up. Silently she felt power flow threw her veins as her mind dressed her into her Silk Maiden dress. In her mind the words _Dollmaker's Workshop _where said as she landed. She watched as another pale body desperately tried to fly up, or at least not crash into the floor. The body hit the ground with a bang.

" My head." Jack said to himself. He looked around, dolls where all around. The room was cold and empty, it seemed as if something evil had once lived there. Looking up he saw children hanging by their necks on ropes. " Where are we?" He asked Alice.

" We're in _his _workshop." She said holding the head of her own doll. " Fallow me, I'll take you outside. It's less ... depressing." She said starting to walk to the place the Dollmaker once did his _business. _" It's over here, No questions until we're outside. Understand?" Alice didn't even look back at Jack.

" Wouldn't asking me if I understand be a question?" He asked,it came natural to him he couldn't help it. He got up and followed Alice to large stairs, leading up to what seemed a large desk of sorts.

" What do you not understand about no questions?" She asked him. " He might come back at any moment, this is not _my_ wonderland. If it was I would be in a lot more control then I am at this moment. So shut your mouth until I find somewhere safe where we can talk ." It was a white lie, but Alice had to buy herself time to think. She looked down the tunnel she had once travel down before, it was where The Dollmaker once threw all his trash down. It was so dark and cold , but they had to escape some way. It smelled worse than she remembered.

" You don't expect me to go down there do you?" Jack asked, the smell hitting him.

" It's the only way out, unless you want to be trapped here for the rest of your life." I wasn't really an option, she grabbed him forcing him down.

Alice knew that she would land in the Infernal Train Station, but she knew what to do. She had tough herself some tricks while trapped in her wonderland. She tough herself to teleport to where she needed to go and with who she needed to go with and thought about herself in the Vale Of Tears. In an instant they where there.

" Whoa. Did you just? And we just?" Jack asked gasping at the feeling of traveling, it was something so new and exciting.

" I'm sorry you were dragged into this, but really we should be getting back into the real world. I'm sure this is just a part of his plan for us." Alice said walking deeper into the vale.

" Are we in wonderland? If we are why leave so soon? I just got here and so far, what I've seen it's amazing. You know except that last part, what was that place?" Jack's curiosity was always getting the best of him.

" You do know that curiosity killed the cat?" Alice replied, the young spirit had so many questions that Alice just did not feel like answering at that moment." If to you must know why we can not stay, that's why."She pointed to black ruin coming out of a crying Alice statue. She had made sure that every statue was crying pure water, not ruin.

" Okay, that doesn't mean anything to me for all I know that could be Jello." Jack tried to defend himself. He had no idea what the substance was, he thought nothing of it.

" It's not jello, its ruin. It's what The Dollmaker used to try to make me forget about my past." She came to a stop in front of the statue.

" Okay? Who _is _The Dollmaker? Why was he trying to make you forget about your past." Jack said trying to touch the substance coming for the statue. " Ow, that hurts." He said grabbing his hand in pain.

" Yah, it burns you when you touch it." Alice said, clearly annoyed." Why do you ask so many questions? You know it's no-" Then she heard it. Dollgirl's where coming. " Shut up and hide." She pushed jack into a tree and formed a bush around them. As long as they stayed hidden they where safe. The Dollgirl's may have been big, but they where stupid when it came to playing hide-and-seek. The large doll came by the bush and Alice clamped her hand around Jack's mouth tighter. The doll looked over the area with one quick glance and continued on, Alice waited. When it was safe she came out of the hiding spot. " Quick, we have to find a way to get out of her. Before they succeed, in destroying something. Have any idea what they might be after."

" I once heard that curiosity killed the cat, Alice." A voice said from behind

" If that wasn't you, then it must be." Alice turned to see Cheshire Cat siting on a rock behind them. Jack jumped, he had always thought that the cat was fat and stripped not skinny with symbols he had never seen before.

" Be careful Alice,Only a few find the way. Some don't recognize when they do, some don't ever want to."

" Don't try to bully me cat, I'm very much on edge." Alice watched as the cat disappeared

" You would think that after not seeing someone for almost one hundred years, they would stay for a longer visit." She said, wondering where she had to go.

" Maybe he means we're still on the right path, but we just don't know it yet." Jack suggested, over thinking the cat's warning.

" No, you're over thinking his warning. He's no use, never was really." Alice said hearing the screams from inside her head. " Maybe we should just stay here for awhile." Alice fell to the ground.

" ALICE!"

_" Is she reliving her memories?" Pitch asked _

_"Yes, she is and she will regret the day she ever tried to kill me." The Dollmaker answered _

_"Excellent." Pitch said, face grinning again. " My nightmares are being put to work. Children are having more nightmares than ever before." _

_" Good, we will soon let Alice out of her wonderland? I mean, she will die if she stays away from it for too long."_

_" Soon, but for now we will let her lose all hope. And if anything goes wrong I trust your doll's will tell?"_

_" Of course." _

_Both men failed to noticed the girl standing at the end of the room._

**Authors Note:  
I can't type anymore tonight, I'm starting to not be able to feel my hands. I had to type for school and I finish the other chapter this morning, so yeah don't hate me. Hope you guys like this chapter because it toke me a long time to write. Anyways, any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me in reviews so I can fix them when I can. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: American McGee's Alice, Alice: Madness Returns or Rise of the Guardians**

Pitch shot a nightmare arrow in Sandy's back. Sandy could no longer fight the fear, it was consuming him. As he felt himself getting weaker, he watched his fellow guardians fail to fight the large number of Dolls flooding the street. A large hand carried them all, sucking them underground.

Alice woke up, she knew now. They where going to destroy her, at least try to. The Dollmaker and Pitch Black were working together now. Interesting, why would the two men work together. Alice could only think of one thing, to gain power and money. Then it hit Alice, where did Jack go? The child was more trouble then it was worth. There was something about him that she couldn't figure out. Every time she was around him, she would get defensive and shy. _It must be that he once was human like me._ She told herself, not admitting she had a crush.

" Alice, are you awake?" Jack asked looking at her through a bush. While Alice had been out cold, he went to explore. Wonderland was bigger than he could ever have thought. He could hardly believe that Alice thought of this whole place by herself, that impressed him.

" Yes, I'm up! Where have you been? You could have gotten lost or killed." Alice said. She had never brought another person (or in this case spirit) into her wonderland, that made her nervous. No one knew the danger of her wonderland better than her.

" Relax, I was out exploring. I didn't go to far." Jack pointed to a nearby tree. " That's about how far I got, at least until you woke up. Did you have a good dream?" He asked, knowing she would not hear the sarcasm in his voice. He was right.

" No I did not have a good _dream. _I was out cold! I will have you know, the Dollmaker and Pitch are planning something. They think I'm alone, so you might want to stay out of sight until the time is right. Do I make myself clear?" It was a long shot, Alice had no true idea what was real and what was fake. Her mind seemed to always mix the two up.

"Well,sor-" A clap of loud thunder broke his train of thought as wonderland seemed to change around him.

" We're to late. He... he already is filling my mind with this god awful memories!"

" Memories! What memories?"

"Those." She pointed as she turned away. She didn't want Jack to see the tears flowing from her eyes. Jack watched what was playing before his eyes.

_Little Alice laid in_ her_ bed, a stuffed rabbit in hand. It was night everyone in the house was sleeping, someone was talking in their sleep. The door labeled _Lizzie_ was opened, a man exited and locked the door. With key in hand he stud there as little Alice watched. Without saying a word he closed the door to her bedroom, took the lamp and walked down the stair. He threw the lamp on the floor and left the house as the family up stairs panicked " Mum? Father?" Alice asked in all her confusion. " I can't see!" A man said " Get out Alice!" A women answer." Save yourself Alice, get out of the house!" The man called back. Screams filled Alice's ears as she followed her cats example and climbed out of the window._

Slowly Wonderland started to change back into itself. Jack looked over to Alice, who was now hiding her face from him.

"Was ... was that you?" He asked. No answer. She just sat there, looking at something no one else could see.

" Everyone I love dies violently." Her voice was cracking up,tears falling from her face. " When I was close to death, I was so happy. I was going to see my family again. Then, I woke up and found myself in wonderland. Can you imagine how disappointed I was? To find out I was trapped in this ... hell? I was only eight years old when my family died. All because of Angus Bumby." Alice felt weird inside, she had never told anyone about her life. She only would confess this stuff to in one of their sessions.

" Alice, I'm so sorry I had no idea." Jack felt sorry for Alice. If he could have done anything at the time, he would have.

"No, it's not your fault. Anyways, I killed the fool. He deserved to die, to rot in hell forever." Alice said smiling at the memory of defeating the Dollmaker and pushing in front of a train. " Anyways, on a different subject, how do you suppose we escape my wonderland? I mean I usually wake up from a coma or something and last time_ Man In Moon_ helped me leave."

" What about that transporting thing you did before? You think you could do that into the real world?"

" Let me try, give me your hands, just in case." Taking Jack's hand in her's she blushed. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw him blush too. " Just In case we get separated."

" Yah, just In case." Jack agreed before he felt like he was floating up.

**Authors Note: Spelling or Grammar errors, please report. Also, I know somewhere in the last chapter " In" And "The" got mixed up. I meant to fix it, but I couldn't figure out where it was. Also sorry about the slow update, I had no idea what was going to happen in this chapter so yah ...**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice OR Rise of the Guardians**

Jack opened his eyes and found himself in Jamie's room. The room was dark and depressing. Jamie sat on his bed, just staring at the wall.

"It's started." Alice stared at Jamie, the sadness showing in her eyes. "We're to late, he is taking over the children's minds." She looked back at Jack, he was shaking.

" No, impossible. Not Jamie, he's always been the strongest one of them all. Alice, I can't lose my first believer." Jack walked up to Jamie and tried to shake him into reality. His hands just slipped through his shoulders, Jamie no longer believed in Jack. " How is this possible, Jamie never stopped believing!" He turned to Alice, hoping for an answer.

" Jack, if tooth keeps all the good memories, who do you think keeps the bad ones?" She paused, not expecting an answer. " It's the Dollmaker who keeps the bad memories and once he shows you enough of them, he takes control." Jamie got up out of bed and walked to the door. Jack tried to chase them, but Alice was more scared at was happening outside the window. " Jack, we have a problem." Jack rushed to the window.

Outside was a scene that made him want to throw up. Children where walking down the street,almost as if hypnotized. Ruin was flooding the street. He watched as Jamie join the children waiting in line, a child every so often would exit the house and looked like a doll. Alice gasped, she never thought that the Dollmaker would try to steal the life's of innocent children. From above Pitch Black watched, making sure everything was in order.

"We have to do something. Where are the other guardians?" They looked for a sign that someone was fighting the battle, but no one was. Then they saw it, dolls of North, Tooth, bunnymund and Sandy kept the children in order."We have to do something Jack." Alice said, she summed her weapon of choice. She called for the blade, and it came to her. " Jack, I want you to face Pitch, I'll get the Dollmaker."

" Right." Jack said. By the way he said it Alice could tell he wasn't ready for the battle ahead. They jumped out the window anyways.

**Authors Note:**  
**The WHOLE battle will be next, maybe not all of it, but who knows. Spelling and Grammar please tell me. Also I will be editing the other chapters, there was A LOT wrong with them. **


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice OR Rise of the Guardians**

Alice ran, pushing children aside. The workshop was as she remembered it. Under the workshop she could see the infernal train, bigger than she remembered. Slowly she entered, everything was the same. Children hung on their necks as The Dollmaker made his mass production of dolls. No one seemed to care she was there. She ran to the large desk, large hands worked quickly making dolls for his _business. _

_" _Alice, I was expecting you soon." The Dollmaker folded his large hands on the desk. " You could have forgotten, this could have all been avoided. If you would have been a good girl, then maybe I would spare your life." He started at her. He knew he could destroy her.

Alice felt her rage growing inside. She had killed him, how was he still alive and doing this? Alice heard a loud banging sound on the side of the workshop. She was too angry to care about it. Alice couldn't think of anything to say, so she stud there as more loud bangs continued from the side of the workshop.

" Speechless, are we? Well then, I guess I should make your destruction quick then." The Dollmaker grabbed Alice and pulled her close. He searched for only the best doll parts he owned. Alice was his prize, he wanted to make sure she was the best of all the dolls found all the needed pieces and slowly made Alice into a helpless, mindless doll. The Dollmaker smiled, he loved watching Alice as she tried to escape. Soon, he looked down and saw his prize doll no longer trying to escape, but just sitting there staring with blank eyes. He gently set her aside in her glass case. How beautiful she looked when she was a mindless doll.

For the next few minutes the Dollmaker made more dolls, laughing at something no one else could see. He was laughing at the fact that he had finally won and Alice had finally lost. At least that's what he thought.

Alice's blank eye's did nothing but look straight ahead, blank. Her mind was racing. She knew that The Dollmaker had been her creation and now she knew how it had backfired onto her. She heard more loud bangs on the side of the workshop. Finally the wall must have given in, because Jack's body fell with a bang straight onto the Dollmaker's desk. The boy lay there, eyes staring at Alice. He looked... scared.

" What did you do to Alice." He didn't move his head to look at the dollmaker, he didn't even say it with much power. The Dollmaker thought for a second then answered.

"She learned her place." The dollmaker said, picking up Jack and starting to change him into a doll.

"And you will too." Pitch finished. Jack tried to gather himself together, failing to do so. Alice felt the hard sell start to break. Her insanity was coming back to her. She broke and smashed the glass case along with the doll's shell.

" DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" Alice screamed, her feelings getting the best of her. She jumped back onto the Dollmaker's desk, ready for what ever he could throw at her.

" Is that ... Alice Liddell? Well, your still a wreck. Who was the idiot who let you out of the asylum?" The small man with the yellow eyes asked. He saw the clear confusion in Alice's eyes. " You don't remember me girl? We're old friends, I used to visit you at the asylum when you where young. I was even there when your house caught fire." Pitched laughed, an evil grin growing on his face.

Alice was sure she had never seen this man before. Then she remembered, a man would visit almost every night. He never spoke a word, but would just stand there and smile. That's when she would start having the nightmares , trapped in her house as the fire happened. She would watch as her parents roasted, trying to help Lizzie escape. Yellow eyes hiding in the corner of the room.

" YOU WHERE THERE AND DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP THEM!" Alice screamed, her rage building inside her. Failing to notice that Jack was almost completely a doll by now. The dark sand swallowed her. Pitch's voice rising from the outside.

" They don't call me the nightmare king for nothing, child! You should have been killed with them!" The nightmare sand was trapping Alice, smoke filled her lungs. No sooner did she feel tears falling from her eyes. Alice tried to summon a weapon, but found her mind failing to do so. She felt weak. Alice closed her eyes and cleared her mind, then she chose a weapon.

Alice took her blade and cut through the nightmare sand, until she reached the light. When she found the light something in the atmosphere had changed. Dolls now attacked their masters. Children slowly changing from doll to human. Alice saw her chance when the Dollmaker placed his hands onto the desk. She stabbed it. The Dollmaker grabbed his hand in pain. Alice repeatedly stabbed him, until the Dollmaker fell. Children where becoming aware of what was happening. The could see it all, Alice killing the Dollmaker.

" Hi kids." She said nervously " If you excuse me I have to save someone's neither regions." She looked up to where Pitch was dragging Jack. She shrunk down, revealing a path to where he was taking Jack. She ran to them." Put him down, I'm not afraid to hurt you boogieman."

" Awww, did little Alice come back for her boyfriend. Well that's sad because he is going to have to destroy you now." Pitch said dropping Jack onto the platform Alice had created with her mind.

" He's not my boyfriend." Alice said, pitch was simply riding away. " Get back here and fight like a man!" Alice screamed at Pitch.

"Oh, little girl. You still have so much to learn, you can't destroy fear. Enjoy destroying each other! Invite me to the wedding." He joked flying away.

" Jack!" Alice ran to his body, laying limp. Only for him to get up, he was still a doll. He was somehow still under the Dollmaker's spell. Jack flew up, crashing onto the ground freezing it. Alice couldn't hurt Jack "It's me Alice, stop and think. This isn't you it's the Dollmaker, stop!" Alice couldn't move, she was quickly being frozen to death. " Jack! Stop! Help me!" Alice screamed. Nothing seemed to get through.

Jack came up to Alice, holding her hand, freezing her. He could feel the fear filling her, it made him feel powerful. He also felt something else,something he didn't know that was there. Alice slowly saw Jack's eyes coming back to life. " Jack, I'm scared." The words him Jack like a brick. " Help, stop this isn't you this is the Dollmaker controlling you!" Jack's eye's came completely back to life.

" ALICE!" He screamed as her realized what he was doing. He let go, Alice slowly defrosted. They saw as the gap between wonderland and the real world closed." Umm.. Alice I think we should go, wonderl-" Jack was stopped by a hug from Alice.

" Don't worry, I can get us out of here." She felt her checks blush. She had never been so happy to see him. " Right now we have to get the children back home." They flew to the workshop, only to find all the children were gone. " I forgot, no moral can stay in wonderland..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

" What do you mean, no mortal can stay in wonderland?" Jack questioned

"Nothing, but no mortal can stay, I don't know why." She knew why, so they could stay protected. " Let's go to the real world." She said, taking Jack's hand.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, summer is making me lazy and I had a bad case of writers block. I feel like I was just dragging on in this chapter, sorry if I did. I feel like the ending is so cheesy, like really. Don't worry it's not over yet. One or two more chapters to go! Anyway's grammar or spelling mistakes ? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: Rise of the Guardians, American Mcgee's Alice or Alice Madness Returns**

Wonderland had only been a reflection of the real world. Children lay asleep in the streets, the night before becoming only a simple nightmare. The sky was black, it was still night. Alice and Jack walked the streets looking for the bodies of the other guardians. In almost no time they found who they where looking for. The other guardians rubbed their heads in confusing.

" They you are!" Bunnymund screamed. " Where have you been!" Alice grinned. It reminded her of the time had yelled at her for staying at the police station or the time she spent too much time in the garden and her mom had been worried. Jack laughed.

" Mr. Bunnymund, we saved your neither regions. A thank you might be in order." Alice wasn't mad, she wasn't even sad. She felt great. She had saved her best friends life and many others. Alice saw the confusion in Bunnymund's eyes. " You don't remember anything... do you?"

" No I don't, but thank you Alice and ... Jack." His teeth clenched. Bunnymund never thought he would be saved by Jack Frost.

"Haha, you're welcome. I can't believe it! _I _saved_ your life!_ Who's not worth being a guardian now."

" JACK! That's enough, it's been a rough night for all of us. I'm sure Alice will fill us in when we get bad to the workshop. We should get these children back to their homes." North said, turning to all of his guardians.

" North's right" Tooth agreed

Getting the children back to the right homes had taken a few hours but they got it done. By the end of the night, everyone listened to Alice and Jack tell their side of the story.

" Wow, sounds like you two had rough day. Go and rest we take care of what is needed to be done." North told them. Alice and Jack declined.

" Why don't you guys rest. It's been at least two days you guys where under The Dollmaker's control." Jack suggested. Sandy pointed to all of them. " Or we can all rest, right sandy?" Sandy was already asleep as the others when to an extra room. Leaving just Jack and Alice.

" Well, I think I should say thank you. Alice Liddle, if it wasn't for you I would still be in the horrible spell and the world would be nothing." Jack smiled.

" No, I created that monster. If it wasn't for me, he would have never been created. You wouldn't have been trapped or anything. No need for a thank you." Alice paused, Jack was going to say something but Alice cut him off. " Listen Jack, I would love to stay and chat. I can't stay here, I might hurt someone. Everyone I love dies violently, I'm leaving for wonderland in morning. Don't worry, I'll keep Wonderland closed so nothing can get in or out. I'll never leave, I'll never hurt anyone else. Bye Jack."

" Alice, Being a guardian isn't just something you can turn down." Jack screamed.

" I'm sorry." Before anyone could say anything else, blue butterfly's filled the room.

The room Alice had been given seemed smaller. Everything seemed too silent. Then Alice knew what she had to do. She thought about where she wanted to go and felt the air around her close.

Almost one hundred years ago, everything in Alice's home town had burnt down. Only two building's had remained, Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth and Rutledge Asylum. Both building's had somehow only had mild burns and where now a treasure to the towns people, a home of nightmares to Alice. The orphanage had closed years ago when Bumby died, and Rutledge closed about fifty years ago. Updated to its closing, Rutledge asylum was a cold shell of its former self. Brown blood stains covered the walls and no longer where there screams of the prisoners. A room in the back contained everyone's records.

Alice scanned the self looking for a box marked _Liddle, Alice._ The box would contain all that remanded from her death. After pushing threw some of the other boxes, Alice found hers. Compared to the other's it was light. She didn't even bother to look at what it contained. Once again the air closed in around her. She never turned back.

**Author's Note:**

**The end ! JUST KIDDING! (Don't kill me) Sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't bring myself to write. Don't worry I'm going to start the next chapter/epilogue right away. ( I don't know witch one, but i'll figure it out I guess.)** **Anyways, _I _ should thank you. Thank you for read this story. As always any spelling or grammar errors please tell me in the comments. Thank you, sorry it was so short.**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: American McGee's Alice, Rise of the Guardians or Alice: Madness Returns**

The clock stuck midnight, Jack couldn't sleep. Alice was still on his mind. Why did she_ have _to leave, _who_ was she going to hurt? Questions kept hitting him like bricks. Finally, he got up and went to his window seat. He seemed to think best there. He heard the flutter of many wings, to many to be tooth. On the floor sat Alice in front of the fireplace. A blanket sat on her solders, she sighed and opened a box. From where jack was sitting he couldn't tell what she was look at. Alice would simply look at an object, take something off then throw in into the fire. Several objects, some of the most noticeable being a photo frame and a book. Alice was sobbing as she toke the last remains of the box out.

" Alice, are you okay?"

Alice jumped. " It's rude to spy, . I thought I was alone!" It was hard to understand her through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just wanted to make sure you where okay. What are you doing anyways?" Jack sat down near Alice and looked at what the box contained.

" I'm burning everything from my past life." Alice pulled out a dress that seemed to be made of silk and threw it into the fire. " Everything in here... it's stupid. It only brings pain!" Now only three things remained in the box. A white rabbit and a key.

"Is this your rabbit"

"Yes"

" What's this key to?"

" Nothing anymore."

" It has to go to something!?"

" YOU WANT TO KNOW! It's the key that unlocked the real world into wonderland. Who ever holds it can get all the power they want! That's why when I leave I'll bring it with me. I can lock the gates, and no one can hurt this world or mine with something that's from my mind. I could make this room part of both worlds with that key, if I wanted to."

"Awesome." Jack muttered. Half of him wanted to let Alice go back and be happy in her own little world. The other half wanted to take the key for himself and use it to for his own reasons. " Here's your key." Alice took the key from him, his hands cold as ice. " Alice, why do you have to leave. I mean I know you've told me before." Jack sighed, he was never going to be able to tell her how he felt. " Alice, I really like you. I don't want you to leave or at least leave and never come back."

"Jack... I don't want to hurt y-"

"Don't tell me that everyone you love dies violently." Her head was in her hands. Jack grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him." Alice, I don't care if I die violently as long as I'm with you. Please don't leave me, please stop burning everything. Alice, you're the only girl I've known that was alone in a war against everyone and won." Alice's green eyes where staring straight into his. " Alice, I love you. Everything about you is beautiful and I don't care if I'm making a complete fool of myself. I've lost family too and my past kills me. I want to know more about it and you want to know less. I've never met anyone who understands how important memory is. Just don't le-"

Alice kissed him. Partly because she wanted him to shut up and partly because she had feelings for him too. Fireworks flew as time slowed down. In that moment it seemed like forever.

" Just shut up. Jack, I love you too. I won't stay but keep the key." She put the key into his ice-cold hands.

" Ouch... Alice you're really warm."

" Oh, there is something else I didn't tell you before." Alice pointed to the fire and moved her hand as the fire followed her hands. " I can control fire, also I can collect and show people memories. Bad or good, yours or someone elses . I can show you what you want to know. What is it you want to know?"

" When where you going to tell me this?" Jack grinned

"Never," Alice admitted " Tell me what you wanted to know."

Jack thought for a second. " I want to know what my family did after I died." Alice searched of what she could find. And grabbed Jack's hand.

_Fear took over her eyes. " MOM! MOOMMM!" She called out. " JACK FELL INTO THE ICE! HELP!" Jack's little sitter rushed to the other side of the ice and ran to their mother's house. Where Jack's little sister told their mom that Jack had fallen into the ice." I'm sorry, but theirs nothing with can do sweetie." Tears ran down her face._

_Flash of white_

_Jack's little sister grew up to be a very beautiful women with a family of four. She never cried and was happy with her life. One of her children looked like young Jack and they never understood why they could never go by the ice. "It's to dangerous" She would tell them. The children listened to their mother, never knowing the real reason they couldn't go by the ice. She never really talked about Jack anymore._

Reality hit Jack and Alice. Jack smiled " Thank you, Alice. For all that you've done. Are you still going to leave?" The sun was rising now, everyone would soon be awake.

"Yes, but with that key you can visit me and I'll be back." Jack leaned in an gave her a kiss on the forehead, grabbing her rabbit.

" Do you want your rabbit?" Jack asked hugging it like it was his favorite toy.

"No, you can keep it. Wonderland has gone over one hundred years with out the white rabbit and as much as I miss him, I don't need him anymore." Alice smiled and kissed his forehead. " Come and visit me sometime. Maybe I can meet your believer and I can show you around wonderland." The air was closing in on Alice.

"Okay, I will. I love you."

" Love you too." Butterfly's swallowed Alice and took her back to wonderland.

**Author's Note:  
****Out of this whole story, this has to be my favorite chapter to write. I hope you all like it. Being as short as it it took me over half an hour to write. Thank you all for reading! I will post an epilogue sometime soon, if I ever get what I want to happen together I want lots of things to happen but I don't know what is good and what is not. Anyway's it's been two hours of writing for me for I'm going to sign off. As always any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me in the reviews. ( I don't care how much you're tired of hearing it but..) Once again thank you, it means a lot to me that you bothered to read this. :D Stay classy people!**


End file.
